Dora
Bio Dora is the namesake and main character of the "Dora: Unchained" YouTube series. She was the main character on the "Dora The Explorer" TV show until the events of episode 1 and 2. She isn't afraid to commit crimes such as murder, robbery, and prison breakouts. Relationships = Diego Dora seems to be close with Diego, though it is unknown how they met. She and Diego searched for Boots together after Diego resurrected her (though they were eventually caught in an explosion together.) Boots Although they were seemingly friends in the past Dora and Boots have a very violent relationship in the series. After Boots turned down a request for a sleepover and went to live with Mora, Dora tracked them down and killed Mora. In season 2 the first thing she asks for is Diego to help kill Boots. She eventually finds out about Boot's meth operation and goes to kill him with the help of Diego and BB's gang, Boot's RV was rigged to explode and knocked Dora out cold. Mora Even thought Mora is her cousin, Dora acts very violent to her and threatens her with a sawed off shotgun after Boots moves in with her. Dora kills Mora in episode 2, causing her to meet BB in jail. Donald Trump Dora has no interaction with Donald Trump aside from killing him, though Donald threatened to deport her. BB BB and Dora are good friends, after meeting BB in prison they break out and go separate ways. In season 2 episode 2 Dora meets with BB and they raid Boot's meth RV. William Afton Even after William saved her, Dora is freaked out by him and attempted to kill him. She was rescued to him in season 2 episode 3 and was given facial reconstruction surgery to make her look like an actual human being. After William asked Dora to help him with his evil schemes Dora escaped the building (after leaving the stove on, causing an explosion.) Appearances in the series # In Dora: Unchained Episode 1 she asks Boots for a sleepover but is rejected, causing her to crush a pumpkin (calling it Boots's head) and track Boots back to Mora's house. She threatens Mora calling on her to "1-V-1 me". # In Dora: Unchained Episode 2 she kills Mora and is taken to prison. # In Dora: Unchained Episode 3 she breaks out of prison with BB. # In Dora: Unchained Episode 4 she has no appearances. # In Dora: Unchained Episode 5 she walks through the city saying "the popo will never catch me". After being attacked by the Special Ones she shoots them but is killed by The Dark Lord Kek. # In Dora: Unchained Season 2 Episode 1 she is resurrected by Diego. # In Dora: Unchained Season 2 Episode 2 she goes to Boots's house to get revenge but can't find him. She looks at his browsing history and sees that Boots is making meth. She goes to BB's base and gets his help to find and kill Boots. Dora, Diego, BB, and his gang attack Boots's RV but are caught in an explosion. # In Dora: Unchained Season 2 Episode 3 she is rescued and given facial reconstruction surgery by William Afton. She leaves his stove on and walks out, causing his house to explode. =